SOUND VILLIGE ADVENTURZ
by 13GrimReaper13
Summary: This is a fanfic series about Naruto, with the plot centered around the Sound village nins, plus one new addition. Short, and sweet well, not THAT Sweet..., great reads. I'll update often!
1. PHAN PHIC 1

PHAN PHIC 1

In the forest just outside of the village of Konoha, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha bickered, as predicted. Itachi called Sasuke a weakling with no chance of usurpation. Sasuke then called itachi an asstard. Just then as they bickered away, a faint sound startled Itachi. Sasuke taunted him, "See? You're no better than me!"

Itachi then replied breathlessly, "No, you don't understand…that sound, it's familiar to me…"

Sasuke soon caught on, sensing and replicating his brother's fear within his own disposition.

The sound of rap music infiltrated the atmosphere, and soon, the threatening presence became visible; a pimped out hearse, complete with 17" chrome spinning rims, a black paint job with purple flames, and a hood ornament in the shape of a musical note. The vehicle slowly approached, on hydrolics.

Itachi screamed with horror. "It's them!!"

Sasuke, following his brother, screamed as well, but were frozen with fear. The hearse then sped closer to them, evading obstacles such as trees and branches in its path. Screeching to a stop, it parked right in front of them. A girl with long raven black hair and shocking pink streaks stepped out, clad in black vinyl. Her long hair cascaded down her back, attracting the boys. Entranced, they stared at her.

Feeling offended by their gawking, she drew a pair of chained scythes and darted towards them. She was able to scratch both of them. Seeing that this was an inefficient plan, she then drew out her sniper rifle and began to fire. She nailed both boys, each collapsing at a nearly impossible range.

Three other nins exited the hearse, each of them with the same musical note symbol on a metal slab attached to a piece of fabric.

"You nail 'em?" asked a female with long dark hair tied in a low pony-tail. She also sported a gray and purple scarf and a green combat vest.

"Yeah. They weren't so tough," replied the sharpshooter with a smile.

The other female smiled back.

"You know these guys?" asked an adolescent boy with bandages cloaking all of his face but his left eye.

"Yeah," she said, flashing them her sharingan eyes, "Someone said they were supposed to be the only remainders of my family. I feel ashamed; couldn't even put up a good fight," the pink-and-black haired Uchiha girl told him, but she intended that the rest of the the group heard. They did.

"So, boss, what now?" asked another teenage boy with high brown hair, and a scarf with the same pattern as the other sound female.

"Toss 'em in back—no, you know what? Bury 'em. Can't have dead-Uchiha stank messing up my interiors," she said with a smile.

They dug two holes and buried one in each. The three inferior sound-nins considered placing them on top of one another in the same hole as a gruesome joke, but fearing that the boss would be displeased, they refrained from doing so. They dumped dirt atop each hole and boarded the vehicle.

"Where to?" asked the designated driver, placing her sniper rifle underneath her seat.

"I heard there was a 'quaint' little village up ahead," the boy with high hair said, "You wanna make a pit stop?"

"So long as they have a bathroom," said the boy with the bandage-covered face as he clutched his genitals.

"Okay. Take your hands off that area please while I have to look that direction to find a way out," the driver told the front-seat passenger. He obeyed, and crossed his legs.

The rap music played loud and the hearse moved to the beat, and slowly the hydrolics that shook the ground began to dissipate.

The End


	2. PHAN PHIC TOO

PHAN PHIC TOO

The hearse pulled in through the Leaf village gate.

"Well, guys, we're here," Rinny, the driver, told the rest of the drowsy, carsick passengers. Kin was the first to come to her senses.

"We're here?" she asked.

"Yep," Rinny told her.

Dosu rubbed his eyes, and moved his stretched-out leg upward, which before had served as a pillow for Zaku up front. Zaku's head bumped the front passenger window. Startled, he sprang up.

"What's going on!" he yelled, but when he finally awoke, he saw that no one's life was in danger. He blushed as everyone laughed at him. He then mumbled to himself, and set his head down again.

"Don't go back to sleep, Zaku, we're here," Rinny told him.

"Okay," he said.

"Can we get something to eat first?" asked Kin.

"And can I go to the bathroom now?" asked Zaku.

"Yeah. Let me find a place to park," she told him.

The village was of simple construction. It had quaint little shops lining the streets, decent-looking people were about, and clotheslines seemed to connect the buildings to one another. Further ahead, on the outskirts, there were tiny huts that probably housed the richer folk. The forest they had just driven through surrounded the perimeters of this foreign village.

"I think my grandma lives in a place like this," said Dosu.

"Really?" asked Rinny, "Then you must know your way around—"

"KID CROSSING!" Zaku yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Rinny slammed on the brakes. The three children screamed. They looked to be preschool-age children. One of the three yelled, "What are you doing, Konohamaru! You tryin'a get us killed?"

"I am NOT!" he retorted towards the child that had shouted at him, "Let's go!"

They scrambled out of the street.

"Let's _please_ just find a parking space and _get out_!" complained Zaku, desperate for a pit-stop.

"Okay," Rinny said, pulling up to the village's Ramen Bar.

They exited the vehicle. Zaku ran to the local port-a-potty, and the rest took a seat at the Ramen Bar. Each had the daily special. They spoke, and ate, and Zaku joined them after a few minutes.

"You guys see the streets? Not even paved!" Dosu said, looking at Rinny especially.

"Yeah," Rinny said, "I had to shift gears just to drive through the dirt!"

"We felt it in the back," commented Kin, "I would've gotten sick if you didn't stop for…" she thought for a minute, "…yeah, why _did_ you stop?" she finally asked.

Rinny took a sip of her drink. "Zaku was yelling that there were kids in the street," she said. "How did I not see them?" she asked herself.

"Thanks for the warning," she said to Zaku, "I didn't want to have to deal with the popo, yet…" she said, smirking.

"You're welcome," Zaku replied, smiling under his bandages.

The rest of them chuckled.

Dosu looked over Rinny's shoulder. "Hey look," he said, "Locals."

Behind Rinny sat two others, who from their bandanas were ninjas of the Leaf Village. Both were of different genders; the boy had long, dark hair tied at the bottom, similar to Kin's signature style. The girl had her dark brown hair styled in two buns atop her head. They each had a leaf village bandana tied around their foreheads. The sash piece of the bandana the girl donned was colored a shade of navy blue; the boy's a shade of dark grey.

"Hey, Kin, is that your mom?" asked Dosu, referring to the boy.

"No!" she yelled, shoving him into Zaku, who shoved him off, as if it was a ricochet effect.

"He's got the same hair as you," Zaku noticed. "Let's talk to him."

They all stared at Rinny.

"Fine," she said.

She turned and leaned over to face the two. Her Sound Village bandana gleamed in the sunlight.

"Hey you there!" she called. No answer. The girl seemed afraid.

"No, not you, the boy!" called Rinny.

The boy turned away from Rinny and her group.

"Don't worry, I don't bite!" she told him.

"Yeah, I really like your hair!" called Kin.

The group laughed. The two leaf nins still kept to themselves.

"No? Well, you two seem cool enough. Enjoy your ramen!" called Rinny.

"Great conversation skills," commented Zaku.

"Yeah, and how about Kin's ice-breaker?" Dosu commented.

"Shut up!" said Kin light-heartedly, but neither girl could help but laugh.

"Oh man, this town's gonna _hate_ us by the time we're done here," she told everyone from Sound.

They all grinned. "Yeah," said Kin.

"What should we do first?" asked Dosu.

"Hmm…well, we're gonna need some money…" said Rinny, her voice trailing off, in an effort to help inspire her comrades.

"How do you propose we get some?" asked Zaku.

Rinny sipped the last of her drink and placed her glass down.

"I'll tell you in the hearse," she said, then faced the two leaf nins who had moved further away.

"See ya guys later!" she called over. The whole Sound Village group got up.

"Where'd you find a parking spot?" asked Zaku.

"Oh, right, you missed that…" said Rinny.

She unlocked the doors to her car that was parked in the middle of someone's yard. Zaku looked at her skeptically.

"Couldn't find a lot," Rinny told Zaku.

Just as they buckled themselves in, a middle-aged woman burst out of the small home on the plot of land that they had occupied, screaming, "Hey! You killed all my plants!"

The group pulled away as fast as they could, with the back tires flinging mud at the house and its occupant.

THE END


	3. PHAN PHIC THR33

PHAN PHIC THR33

"Hey Sakura!" called Naruto from a distance. The light pink-haired leaf-nin turned around to face him. He smiled his signature goofy grin in her direction.

"What is it, my dear Sas—oh…" she said, her face falling as she turned to see the true identity of the voice that called her name.

"Hi!" he greeted her, "I just wanted to give you this, since you…uh…dropped it," he lied. He handed her a chocolate bar that had taped edges.

Sakura stepped away from it, asking, "Is this used?"

Naruto stood still as his face turned as red as Gaara's hair.

Just then, a rustle was heard in the bushes. Both looked ot the side. The rustle repeated itself. Suddenly, something sprung out of the bushes, high into the pale blue sky, and swooped back down again. He wore a green jumpsuit and tan boots. His bowl hair cut covered his face until he lifted it to view. He stood firmly, lifting his fist in the air, of which held a large red box of chocolates.

"Hello, Angel of my dreams, dearest Sakura!" exclaimed the boy.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth from Naruto (who was just as perplexed) to the boy who had recently appeared.

"I have waited in the bushes for you to walk by so that I could bestow this UNOPENED box of chocolates upon you," he told her.

He tried to hand her the heart-shaped box, but it began to blink. It started to flash a numerical countdown from 5 to 1, until out of nowhere a speeding kunai darted past, and pinned the box to a tree.

The box exploded, destroying the tree and the area within a two mile radius. All three leaf-nins had a char-grilled appearance.

"Don't take candy from strangers," said a voice. The mysterious pink-haired Uchiha girl stepped out from the remaining shadows, with a sling-shot in her hand.

"O..o…okay…." studdered Sakura.

Rock Lee was crying over his obliterated gift. Naruto had begun to eat the chocolate bar that he had originally intended to give to Sakura.

"Who are you?" he asked while chewing.

The sound-nin smiled. "…They call me Rinny." she told them.

Just then, a hearse pulled up, and she boarded. Astounded at the luxurious appearance of the car, the leaf nin were left speechless.

Crawling up to the driver's seat, prodded Zaku.

"Move over," she told him. He crawled over her and let her drive. They pulled away, rap music blaring, as they disappeared into the remaining vegetation.

The End


	4. PHAN PHIC PHOUR

PHAN PHIC PHOUR

The sun shone brilliantly upon the Hidden Leaf Village, so our four favorite sound-nins decided to let the hearse rest and to instead walk around town.

"What time is it?" asked Dosu.

"How should I know?" asked Zaku.

"It's 12:30 PM, and it's Friday, for the record," answered Kin, flipping her cellphone down after making the statement.

"Hmm," thought Rinny, "what to do in a dull little village on a Friday afternoon when all the adults are away and the little kiddies are at—"

She stopped herself. She watched as a devious grin spread across the faces of all of her colleagues.

"You up to seeing what they can do?" asked Dosu, facing Rinny.

"Yeah, you're the boss," said Kin.

"It's your call," said Zaku.

_Aah, my dear minions, how will I ever repay you for your utmost loyalty and confidence in me? _She thought, and after brooding for some time, a plan formulated within her mind.

"We're gonna need the hearse for this one," she said.

At the Konoha Ninja Academy, the children were preparing to head for home. By four-thirty, darkness had fallen.

"Ready?" asked Kin through her walkie-talkie, spying from the hearse's roof, hidden under the cover of trees and shadow.

"Ready," stated Dosu, perched within a tree, holding a pack of ready-to-use firecrackers.

"Aim," said Zaku through the radiowaves of the walkie-talkie, setting it aside as he drew the large "X" in the middle of the courtyard of the school.

"Fire!" ordered Rinny, and their scheme unfolded. Dosu dropped the bundle, and Zaku ran to the hearse, next to Kin. Rinny, armed with a flamethrower, pulled the trigger and unleashed a blaze of fire, and pulverized the explosives once they were within range.

"Alright children!" ordered Iruka, trying in vain to discipline the schoolchildren, or at least grab their attention, "You may only leave when the bell rings!"

The children groaned as they returned from their anarchic play to their seats.

3….2….1…._Fuish_!

**KABOOM**!!

All heads jolted to face the window as an astounding, vibrant display of fireworks entranced them.

Iruka stood dumbfounded. "Oh, my—" He whispered. "NARUTO!!" he yelled out.

"Sensei, he doesn't go here anymore!" yelled Konohamaru from his seat.

"What? Then who did this?" he asked. With no response from the children, he leaped out the window to find the perpetrators. The children laughed, and chit-chat ensued instantaneously. Iruka, coming up short, climbed back into the classroom to view the children gathered around the windows on the opposite side of the classroom, waving good-bye to something that had apparently left skid marks as it sped away from the plot of land that situated the school.

THE END


End file.
